


Thin Walls

by electricsymphony, fromthechaos



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: (i'm not sorry though), Age Play, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Earpcest, Excessive Langauge, F/F, Humiliation kink, Incest, Multi, Praise Kink, Recreational marijuana use - Freeform, References to Wynonna Thinking Sexually of Underaged Wave, Scroll Past or Come Through But You Know What You're Getting, Sibling Incest, Smut with Context, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, but no actual underaged content, but with way more feels than it started out as, electricsymphony takes all the blame for said feels, i am sorry for the ridiculously excessive language though, i know it's overboard, it's not fromthechaos' fault, oh lord the voyeurism, pretty much established OT3, roleplaying, seriously though this is your last incest warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricsymphony/pseuds/electricsymphony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthechaos/pseuds/fromthechaos
Summary: When Waverly Earp looked up to the sight of a smirking -- and holy shitsticks gorgeous -- officer leaning against the bar's doorhinge, she expected nothing but a wave, smile and a polite dismissal of service because they weren't open.She didn't expectNicole.When she woke to her girlfriend skimming her stomach in deep thought, she expected anything but gentle queries about the nuances in her relationship with her sister.Even if someone shunted her through a dimension portal, she couldn't imagine a world likethis. Where she could touch her sister the way she longed to, touch her girlfriend the way she needed to, and watch them love each other all the same.So whenthisworld gave it to her, she was wholly unprepared.That didn't mean she couldn't shake off the cobwebs and capitalize, though. She had a lot of mistakes and wishes and almosts to cash in on, and she wasn't going to waste a breath or a second.(Established Wy/Nic/Wave OT3; the 1st chapter is 90 % Earpcest, it mostly sets a context. If any incest disturbs you, please understand that we respect your right to feel that. That being said, please respect ours to be able to write what we please.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parisoriginal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisoriginal/gifts).



> **es:**
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this story and have fun going on this progression with us. Not entirely sure where exactly this will end, but the blue-prints have been laid out, and I see this as most likely being about 3 chapters (the latter chapters will be far longer), but it could be more, who knows. Those pesky bastards we love called characters really rarely let us choose anyway.
> 
> Thanks to 'fromthechaos' for doing this with me. You're seriously the best, and your smut-imagery talent is inspiring and motivating. Also thanks for (trying) to reel in my verbose nonsense. -- It's pretty much impossible, though. ;)
> 
> (Also: The 'Hallmark Sex' joke was coined by 'fromthechaos'. I cannot possibly take credit for that hilariously brilliant term.)
> 
> Also for parisoriginal, 'cause everyone knows crazy cannot truly be cultivated and flourished without the one who engages and encourages it. <3 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** 'Wynonna Earp', its characters, plot lines and premise belong to Emily Andras, SyFy and their affiliates. I do not own anything detailed in this story, and I make no monetary profit off these writings. All rights reserved to respective parties.

Lounging amongst the slightly musty, all-encompassing familiarity of the Homestead, wrapped in Nicole, Wynonna, fire and meticulously designed decorative pillows, Waverly Earp had naught a complaint in the world. Except maybe hunger -- of the _food_ variety at this moment, thank you -- and that Wynonna had literally the shittiest taste in movies imaginable.

 

Once she finally managed the willpower to disentangle herself from a nirvana haven of sensation, she trudged to the kitchen in search of something -- bread... fruit, even just chocolate or donuts -- god knows they must have _those_ \-- or just anything that was slightly more sustainable than the copious amounts of whiskey and weed in her belly.

 

She could feel Wynonna’s eyes following her to the kitchen, while Nic seemed to remain temporarily content snuggled into winter blankets watching shitty, tactless gore movies.

 

Wy snuck arms around Waverly’s waist, lifting her up by her hips and setting her on the counter, grinning with no question of intent.

 

“Mhm babygirl, got a kiss for your big sister?”

 

Wy carefully, sensuously, ran her hands up and down Wave’s bare thighs, reaching over to grab a new bottle of whiskey -- the old one had done up and dried out quite a few hours ago -- , taking a long swig of it.

 

Waverly gripped Wy by the collar of the leather jacket she had ceremoniously draped over her sister’s blanket-snuggled form earlier as if she were knighting her into the Queen's Cabinet.

 

Mhm, she groans into the whiskey-laden, tobacco infused citrusy scent of Wy's mouth in wanton exuberance at the thought, that sounds _damn_ nice…

 

 _Her_ Wynonna on her fucking knees in front of little babygirl Waverly Earp as she knights her into a royal kingdom and fucks her silly with the hilt of an accolade — shit on crackers, she flushes merely at the direction of her own internal dialogue — because apparently finally getting everything she wants in life makes her ridiculously, sinfully horny.

 

“God, you taste like smoke and citrus and _truth_ and if you ever stop kissing me, I'll shoot you with your own damn gun.”

 

Wynonna’s answer is so sharp, so succinct — so _easy_ — that it knocks the breath out of Waverly’s lungs. “Then don’t let me stop, baby girl.”

 

Grabbing her sister’s shoulders, keeping her in place, clutching harder than either wanted to analyze, Wy kisses Wave with unrepentant hunger, using a free hand to twist the lid back on the bottle, rubbing the neck up and down her sister’s slick, hot thighs, slow, sensual and filled to the brim with promise.

 

“I dunno --” Waverly intones mischievously, a stupid, silly, affectionately mocking grin on her face, “-- sometimes you're sooo annoying that shooting you with Peacemaker doesn't seem entirely unappe--”

 

She breaks off with a yelp as Wy digs harder into her shoulders, keening and arching at the friction and touch of the neck of the whiskey bottle tickling her oversensitive thighs.

 

“Mhm, yes, _fuck_ Wy, yes -- tease me back, fuck me back, god I so deserve it, I deserve _you_ .”

 

Wynonna’s smirk is somehow both the incision of the knife and the gauze that heals it all in the same quirk of a lip. She runs the top of the bottle neck along her sister’s vaginal lips, pressing a little to tease it between them, swirling around her entrance and up to her clit.

 

“Hmm? What’s that you want, baby girl? You gonna ask _real_ nice?”

 

“Mmpph, god Wy —”

 

Unable to articulate more, she keens out harder, rougher, like a feral cat, all teeth and impatience but still with the adorable eyes and sly grin.

 

“Damn Wy, you know I'm _so_ nice.” Her smirk is so contrary to the sugar sweet tone and words of her next statement it’s almost comical — “So sweet and wholesome and _innocent_ .”

 

Her whole-face smile is so wide and joyous that it could easily infect a hundred meter radius, her eyes shining with pleasure and contentment. “I was named nicest girl in Purgatory, I'll have you know. There was a sash, so you _know_ it’s official.”

 

She tilts her head up -- cocky, confident and insinuating. “Wanna give me something better?”

 

“I wasn’t asking if you _were_ nice, smartass!” Wy says with a scowl, withdrawing the bottle. “I said _ask_ nicely. So fucking ask me nicely, babygirl...”

 

Waverly’s shit-eating grin is still center-stage. “I was leading into it, _asshole_ \-- what if I don't _want_ to ask nicely? What if I'm sick of asking _nicely_ ?”

 

She pouted, steel and resolve and pure stubborn Earp assholery.

 

“For _you_ , though, Wy -- well, I've never had anyone I like to break more rules for...”

 

She leaned in closer, the core of her wet pussy grinding into Wy's, creating delicious but so far from enough friction. “Please, Wy -- please fuck me with the hilt of a whiskey bottle, because I _need_ you to, always needed _someone_ to, but always wanted it to be you.”

 

She stops, a sudden but brief break in her confidence, still unable to hold back her breathless state, quaking with emotion and sheer, sheer lust. “ _You_ were always the bad girl, Wy, and I was just _me_ . _You_ were the one people thought should be punished, the one people wanted to punish. Right now, I want you to pretend that's _me_. Fuck me like everyone wanted to fuck you, Wy; god please -- _please_ , I'm begging you, I need it so bad.”

 

Wynonna lets out a keening, primal growl in response, pressing the bottle into her sister’s open, ready heat, burying it to the fluting with sheer abandon and want. “Fuck, Waverly, babygirl, god...”

 

She kisses her neck hungrily in tandem, starting an aggressive pace.

 

Nicole shuffled over to the kitchen, watching the sisters with admiration and lust, knowing intuitively how badly both Earp sisters needed this moment... she beamed with affection and honor for the role she played in bringing them together. Knowing that as much as the sisters needed _each other_ , they needed _her_ too. Would _always_ need her. Even within their once in a universe bond, their uncommon but utterly extraordinary relationship, they still needed _Nicole_ . Still wanted her there, _invited_ her there.

 

But right in this moment, she knew what they needed was her _support_. Her understanding of something so very inexplicable.

 

“God, yes , Wy -- ”

 

Waverly’s head tilts back, eyes fluttering in time with her big sister's relentless assault.

 

“-- you're so... good to me, so so so -- umph, shit, please -- harder, fuck me harder, harder, don't you dare hold back on me -- you've fucked harder, I _know_ you fuck Doc harder, you fucked all those -- “ she growls this one out, not bothering to even attempt to hide the bitterness and salt in her tone -- “ those _idiot_ high school boys harder, fuck your little sister _harder_ damnit, 'cause I've been watching you fuck those stupid dumb boys for _years_ , and I want that, I want _that_ _Wy_ ; don't protect me, don't love me, not right now; fuck me right now, okay? You've always protected me, always loved me -- I don't need any of that now, just want to feel you. _Deep_ , Wy; deep and hard and fast and mean; do that for me?”

 

She looks up, stretching and moaning and scratching from the rhythm -- “fuck me 'cause you love me?

 

Wynonna raises an eyebrow, utter surprise in her eyes as she continues and ramps up her aggressive rhythm. “You watched me? When I was fucking boys? What about when I was fucking girls, hmm? Did’ya watch me go down on the head cheerleader on your squad when you were a freshman?"

 

Waverly hums and keens and bellows out expletives of all kinds, muttering in random incomprehensible languages.

 

“Yes, god fuck yes -- you weren't exactly -- umpgh, godshit Wy -- discreet, you weren't discreet and you know it. The walls were _thin_ , Wy -- I _always_ knew who you were fucking; it's a small town, I could tell just by the tone of their voice.”

 

She breaks off, the rhythm getting increasingly hard and fast and dirty, and jeez, she could hardly breathe.

 

“Car -- Caroline Jackson, that -- fuck, fuck, fuck -- that was the cheerleader, and Nicholas Kerry, god Wy, _that_ one sounded good; I fucked Ben four times in one night the very day after 'cause I couldn't stop thinking 'bout it — couldn’t stop thinking about _you_ — all day and you know I never even liked Ben all that much. And -- ”

 

She licked her lips, tears in her eyes from meeting Wy's pace --

 

“... when you fucked James & Jenny Porter from your high school class at the same time; god, I was so young that I couldn't look Gus in the eye for two weeks, I faked having laryngitis just so she wouldn't make me talk — ”

 

Wy’s eyebrows now rose to her hairline — was... was she _serious_? How long — how _young_ ? — had her presumably nerdy little sister been spying on her, getting herself off to Wy’s years of deviance, rebellion and vile decadence?

 

Trying to remain composed, but her breathing just slightly shallow —

 

“You should have come found me then and there, knowing I was fucking a brother and sister? Baby, you should have _known_ I’d fuck you. She sucked his dick while I plowed her with a strap on, but you know that already, don’t you?”

 

She plunges in and out at a harder pace now, delirious with the onslaught of images —

 

“God I can just picture you, kneeling outside my door, your little ear pressed against it, opening it a crack, not knowing if you were scared to get caught or actually _wanted_ to — ”

 

Her grin was almost maniacal now, high on pleasure, sound, sense and revelations. “Did little baby Waverly get off listening to me fuck half of Purgatory?”

 

“For god sakes, Wy, you were in high school and I was _twelve_ ; I was mortified, I didn't even know I had those kind of feelings for anyone, let alone you!”

 

Her tone was harsh, but her body isn’t on the same wavelength; it’s arching high, spasming with pleasure, grasping and holding fists of her big sister's curly, gorgeous, mussed up hair as she keens, little whimpers and howls and yes yes yes fuck yes please --

 

“God, you're -- gonna make me come just from the image of you and those two.”

 

She grins at Nic over Wy's shoulder, but her entire body is in quakes and shivers, so it's sloppy and messy and barely steady.

 

“God only knows you've got amazing taste, in more ways than one.”

 

Nicole leans over Wy’s shoulder, getting Waves’ message loud and clear, kissing any semblance of her girlfriend’s nerves and worries away sloppily into oblivion before breaking to continue cooking.

 

Wynonna smirks, all teeth and taunt. “Well, when I was twelve I was masturbating four times a day, so I had to ask.”

 

She retracts the bottle suddenly and without warning, dropping down to snug her face between Waverly’s legs, shoving the bottle into Nicole’s hand, her other hand busy burying three fingers deep into her little sister, sucking and nibbling hungrily at her clit.

 

Nicole looks at the bottle and grins wickedly, wrapping her mouth around the neck, moving her hungry lips up and down, sucking it clean of her girlfriend's juices.

 

“Jesus, fuck Wy -- ta -- tab -- more, _pressure_ , more pressure --” her body is close, so close, from the rhythm of the bottle fucking to Wy's masterful tongue to her filthy words and images long suppressed and jesus shit, hell or heaven ‘cause fuck if she knows which anymore driving her into incoherence, into white blinding light.

 

“-- Table,” she demands more harshly, leaving indents from the ferocity of her fingers dug in Wy’s scalp, leaving no question. “Wy, _table_ . Put, want --”

 

Wynonna nods, wrapping strong arms around Waverly’s hips, lifting her up, still sucking and biting roughly over every expanse imaginable, lying her down on the table, pushing four fingers deep in her, curling them up into her spot, spreading them and repeating the process, over and over to the symphony of her little sister’s howls of agreement.

 

“Mhm, god, yes --”

 

She can't make anymore words, just random mutters and growls as her hips buck and move with the stretch of Wy's fingers, and oh holy Wynonna, just... Wy... Wy, _why_ hadn't they done this so many years ago?

 

Why had she kept convincing herself she didn't want this?

 

Why did she try so hard to convince herself that listening to her sister fuck random townies was totally normal and just general sexual curiosity?

 

Looking up in utter amazement and devotion to her sister's devious grin, her affectionate eyes and her glorious fingers made Waverly see nothing but blank space as she cried out in so much satisfaction, coming so forcefully against Wynonna that her body crashed, slumping into her big sister's shoulders, unable to speak, just stare up at her in drugged wonderment.

 

Wynonna immediately held her close, lips pressed to her temple. “I’ve got you babygirl; I’ve got you.” She whispered, soothingly in a way uncharacteristic of any image of Wynonna Earp. She smoothed Waverly’s hair, her smile so full of wonder and adoration it made Waverly’s insides twist in unfamiliar shock waves.

 

“Oh babygirl... I’ve wanted to do that since... god, I don’t even know you were probably 15...”

 

Nicole raises an incredulous eyebrow at Wynonna, the older woman scoffing. “What -- that’s — you’re gonna judge me for that?”

 

Nicole shakes her head firmly, finding amusement in Wynonna’s very blatant misunderstanding of her surprise. Her wolfish grin on full display, she laughs: “Just thinkin’ with all that talk maybe 15 is you being generous with yourself...”

 

Waverly snorts at Nic's implication, all dorky charm, and shivers at even the idea that Wy had wanted her like this since she was 15. If she let herself honestly remember those little moments she'd been suppressing, there were more than a few times that Wy had stared at her with absolutely zero tact or discretion, her gaze lingering so intently like she wanted to eat her, and it had started earlier than she thinks she even realized.

 

She kisses Wy's nose, and then her chin, and then on her lips -- sweet, sloppy and quick with fervor and abandon.

 

“You're amazing, Wy; and that's... that's so much more than I ever dreamt of. So much more than I ever thought I deserved.”

 

Giving her sister a final slow, languid kiss, Waverly walked over to her girlfriend, as easily as she could with her legs quaking in all the best ways, and kisses her slow, deep and passionate, overflowing gratitude and awe embedded in wet green eyes and her voice bordering on throaty tears.

 

“ _You_ though, babe, you knocked my world over. I don't -- you're perfect, and you're not judging this, or running, or... do you love me... like this? When I want this, show that I want this? I've -- ”

 

Her voice trails off, some heavy deep thing lodged in her throat, something that’s clearly been lodged there for a very long time.

 

“I've never been upfront about who I am or what I want and so if you, uh, if you, y'know, thought something else — ”

 

Nicole’s heart swells in that moment, not thinking she could possibly fall more in love with that hesitant, shy side of her girlfriend, smiling down at her, love and acceptance etched in her lips before cutting off the rambles with a kiss.

 

“Baby, you’re not hurting anyone by loving Wynonna... why would I even dream about standing between you two? As long as I can still be yours...”

 

“I...” Waverly has been shocked completely silent, flabbergasted by the fact that she hasn’t woken up yet. This.. this was a dream, right?

 

“Jesus Nic, are you even real? You... you're so...”

 

A deep, low rumble comes from her chest, and the pounding of excitement and numbness in her ears explodes into mind-bleaching blank space.

 

“I'm _always_ yours, and god, you _better_ be mine, I wouldn't know how to function without it... I just... also, _Wy_ …”

 

She sighs before speaking again, but there’s a smile on her lips, one she can’t possibly subdue -- “I don't know if there's ever been a moment in my life that I haven't been hers.”

 

Waverly just stares at Nicole, still unable to process this, still conditioned in many ways to think that people accepting her for parts of her that are actually authentic was impossible, a pipe dream, a fantasy better left on a dusty book shelf than open on a bedside table, and before Officer Haught had entered Shorty's with her charm and her smile and her life-altering convictions, Waverly had pretty much made peace with that.

 

Some people's lives are better than others, whatever; that’s just how it was.

 

But this was..

 

“Holy shit, Nic, I'm gonna Hallmark Sex you up all night long, so let's finish this mac & cheese and get to getting, yeah?”

 

Nicole blushes a pretty pink, but her wide smile overpowers anything else.

 

“Baby, I love you. I love you _so_ much. I can’t wait to grow old with you... with Wynonna too... us ...” she pauses, her hesitance understandable but unfounded... “ _together_ ?”

 

Wynonna looks up from the blunt she’d just lit, her eyes sparkling with humor — “Is this gonna be like a sister wives thing?”

 

Waverly scoffs at her sister, but her eyes belay the exact same sense of amusement.

 

“Of course not, Wy, we’re all far too well-dressed for that.”

 

Nicole snorts and even Wynonna gives a little saucy grin, but Wave’s expression turns back to Nicole, softening in its sincerity.

 

“But... the _together_ part? Yes, god, fucking yes, please, you're so incredible.”

 

Waverly straightens, all steel and fire and determination —

 

“Fuck sister-wives, you know what kind of _thing_ this really is? This is an 'I love you, both of you and there's no stupid label that's gonna keep me down from that' thing, and I don't care if I have to shout it from the tallest rooftop in Calgary, I _will_ .”

 

Her brain freezes at a sudden thought, something so completely and utterly unbidden, coming from a place so far down, so deeply stunted that she didn’t even know it was there. Eyes wide and stunned at the turn of her own thoughts, wet and amazed, the words come out before her brain has even a second to contemplate.

 

“Can you guys fuck? Like, in Wy's room, _specifically_ , door closed, and I'm gonna listen outside like you don't know I'm there, and you guys can... uh...” Her cheeks finally catch up with her words, and she blushes something fierce, but doesn’t allow herself to stop. “Catch me? Catch me there, listening when I'm not supposed to be?”

 

Oh mother of fucking god, did that _actually_ come out of her mouth?

 

Nicole nearly splutters on just air at the thought — stunned, but certainly not opposed. The very opposite of opposed.

 

She gulps, a heady shot of white hot lust catching like lightning through her entire body.

 

“Like... right now?”

 

Wynonna grins, looking between her flustered, horrified sister and their stunned, horny girlfriend with a keen sense of her own want and intrigue by the idea —

 

“Nah Big Red, you can eat your mac & cheese first.”

 

Her two lovers visibly relax, evident in their shoulders, their posture and their breathing at the momentary refuge from their flustered faces and overly imaginative minds.

 

“But you best eat quickly, Redhaught, ‘cause you of all people should know by now only a fool with a death wish makes an Earp wait longer than they’re willing, and you’ve now got yourself saddled with _two_.”

 

Nicole coughs and Waverly’s brows rise to her hairline, although neither is quite sure why they’re taken aback —

 

“‘Cause I promise you’ll be getting a hell of a lot more to eat than any box a’ Kraft’s gonna provide.”

 

Unceremoniously, entirely without fanfare or facial expression, Nic dumps the remainder of the mac & cheese in the sink, turns back to both Earps, and her impish smile says it all. “Yup, I’m done.”


	2. II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know you could have this much filth with this much feels all in the same chapter, the same story, same relationship, same show.
> 
> Well, here you go. Filth & feels aplenty. Seriously though, _so much_ filth. Padded with lots and lots of feels.
> 
> (es still does not apologize for the feels.)
> 
>  **Please Read:** (Waverly has a humiliation kink -- who knew? -- that comes out in the form of getting off on insults, so if this is something that might bother you, here's a forewarning. Also, although technically this does not involve underage content, the role-play kink that goes on here can certainly be viewed as underage in the context of their playing, even though technically Wave is far from underage anymore.)
> 
> Please enjoy the copious amount of sin & sentiment within. <3

Wynonna gets up, and without a single shred of warning, wraps her arms around Nicole’s backside, flipping her chest to chest, the oh-so-in-command officer wide-eyed, pinned to a sink by Wynonna fucking Earp.

Waverly watches, eyes burning, “Mhm, I like _this_ too, though — ”

The elder Earp sighs loudly, but the over-exaggeration is impossible to miss, even perhaps moreso than the affectionate quirk of her lip. “Oy, you’re going to start a sexual role play dream board aren’t you, Wave?”

Waverly grins, sharp and hot, insinuating as all hell, not even putting one morsel of effort into denying it.

“Wy, who do you think you’re kidding? My nerdiness turns you on and you know it. _You_ may not love textbooks and Latin, but you love that _I_ do, and everyone in this room knows it." Her wink and suddenly far more suggestive posture drowns any snippy remark right out of Wy’s mouth.

Wynonna levels a look at her, and the sound that escapes her throat can only be described as a growl, but her body language is relaxed, content, and the stare of indignation becomes one of awe, bewilderment and recognition before anyone can blink.

“I love everything about you,” she finally states, and it’s so simple, so raw and honest and pure that Waverly, for a good second, doesn’t know at all how to respond.

So it’s a damn good thing her sister loves to poke and prod and taunt so much that she’s given the liberty of not having to speak yet.

“Honestly, baby girl,” Wy smiles, without teeth, without taunt, just sheer transparence and although she may be aiming her words at Waverly, her electric blue stare hasn’t left Nicole’s face — “I’m not even mad that Big Red got in your panties before me, because if she hadn’t, would you have ever even accepted your sexuality baby girl?”

Waverly noticeably starts, pulling back from them a little, her breathing shallow and her expression almost incredulous. “My _sexuality_?” She sighs, running a nervous, shaking hand through her own hair. “Wy, I wouldn't have accepted  _anything_  without Nic. Before Nic, before _our girlfriend_ —” she pauses here, and she’s pretty sure the force and meaning behind those two words and that insane conviction rocked the entire Homestead’s foundation for endless kilometers in every direction — “I forced myself into believing that my obsession with eavesdropping on you during sex was just intellectual curiosity. Before Nic, I accepted that Champ wasn't a good person or a good boyfriend but he brought with him things I thought were good and that had to be enough.”

“Wy, if Nic hadn't shown me who I was and what I wanted and accepted it to boot, sexuality and goals and you and this et al, we, -- you and I -- wouldn't be sitting here.”

Her lips curled up, devious, hungry — her smile wide and affectionate. “And I  _certainly_ ” -- now that Wynonna’s grip on Nicole had slackened, Waverly dipped her head in between the opening presented by Wy's jacket and took one of her nipples in her mouth, lavishing it with slow, soft strokes of her tongue while her hand pinched and rolled at the other. She nipped lightly, redacted her mouth and peppered kisses all the way up the expanse of Wy's neck until she was right at her ear, breath hot and sultry -- “... wouldn't have ever had the courage to do any of this.”

Wynonna cries roughly, clutching her fingers in Waverly’s hair, desperately seeking purchase and gravity and maybe a little else she doesn’t really want to think too far about. Wynonna Earp may be in love with these two women, but she’s still _Wynonna Earp_.

She bites at Waverly’s shoulder, another at her neck, until she pops her own mouth on her sister’s nipple, swirling and palming the little nub with her expertly honed tongue, just enough pressure to send Waverly arching.

“Well then, you and me?” Wy asks rhetorically, grin sharp as a blade — “We’re throwing Nicky a party because I wanna thank her.” Her moans don’t decrease in intensity, but they become a little softer, a little gentler, as she locks eyes with Nicole. “For everything.”

Wynonna’s words aren’t said with quite as much conviction as some of Waverly’s have, but Nicole very well knows that’s the biggest difference with these two. And it’s just a part of what she loves in these gorgeous women. Waverly needs it to be _spoken_ — needs it to be understood — and she does that by conviction, by tone, by never letting up until Nicole accepts what she’s saying. Wynonna, on the other hand, can say two words as though she were talking about the weather and the conviction comes from her eyes rather than her tone.

Nicole loves all of it. Both of it. Both of _them_.

Nicole bites her lip, hot and affected and just a little bashful, and sometimes Waverly wonders where her charming, Stetson rocking, eye-brow raised “Boy-Man?” taunting Officer went, not to imply in the slightest she doesn’t love all sides and angles and mirror crevices of her girlfriend.

Nicole grins, “Nothing I wasn’t happy to do” — and it’s firm, resolute.

Waverly grins back, whole-face smile for once not being even a fraction of a facade.

“I think there are so many ways we can thank Nic, 'cause god does she deserves it all. Private party, private show, private _encore_...” Her smile is all love and purity and innocence while her agile fingers are twisting and turning and stimulating Wy's nipples while she pays her back in spades, and the elder Earp is whipsering filthy little remarks about Nicole softly into her baby sister's ear as Wave arches further into her.

The scene is almost too much for Nicole — visually, auditory, every nerve ending in her body feels fried.

 _Almost_ , though. Cause she _did_ know what she was signing up for, after all.

At this thought, her bashful, overwhelmed grin subsides, slides off her face like butter, never breaking eye contact with Waverly as Wy continues to tease every little flex and muscle on Waverly’s body.

The redhead’s eyes are burning — chestnut brown eyes darkened to coal, shark grin on full display and Waverly shivers under the intensity of it, but she can’t help her appreciative grin.

There’s her Stetson-wielding, authoritative, grit and gravel cop.

Wanting to give the intensity back as well as she got it, her voice lowers; suggestive, dark but incredibly powerful — “Babe, you're the reason we're here, and private party, ribbon cutting ceremony or none of the above, we're --  _never_  going to allow you to forget it."

Nicole shivers in turn, an unintelligible and unstoppable moan spilling at the tone of Waverly’s voice.

“Baby...” Nicole takes a deep breath, hard and shallow, realizing the word was more moan than speech. "You can do whatever you want, baby.”

Wynonna, at least a good percent oblivious to Waverly and Nicole’s powerful conversation above her, thrashes hard and rough, keening under Waverly’s tight body. “Babygirl... ohhh fuck, baby girl.”

Waverly laughs, but it's strangled, her attention divided between Wy's gorgeous pleaing of her name and the breathlessness in her girlfriend's voice; god, this was getting to be too much...

“Don't” -- she cuts off, grinding her hips down into Wynonna hard to keep pace -- “don't give me that kind of power, I'm not sure I know what I'd do with it.”

Nicole chuckles at the ridiculous statement, good-humored but incredulous — “Waves... you already have it. You’ve always had it, I’d do whatever you asked me to in a heartbeat.” Her eyebrows raise now, question and steel and pugnacious challenge in her heated gaze. “What _are_ you going to do with it?”

“But...” Waverly begins spluttering now, her world tipped on its axis. Jesus, no one had ever said that to her before, or even implied she had any kind of power, let alone _that_ kind, _that_ much. “Baby, I don't want you to do things 'cause I want them, I want you to do them 'cause  _we_  want them. I lived my entire life doing things for everyone 'cause they wanted them... you've given me _everything_  I want and things I never even dreamed I wanted and now you're watching me fuck around with my sister while I fucked you both together earlier, I've got  _everything_  and you just...” she pauses, looks up, an extremely determined grin on her face. “I want to give to you, Wy wants to give to you — you’re chivalrous as all hell, and I _adore_ that, but what do  _you_  want, right now?"

“I...” she wrings her hands, a little taken aback by the direction change — “I want you. I want Wynonna... I want us, I want _this_. I want to love you two for...” — her voice lowers to a whisper — “forever.”

Wynonna smirks, “If we live that long.”

“Shut up, Wynonna,” Waverly snaps, because her negativity was definitely putting a damper on hearing the love of her life (one of them?) say she wanted forever with her, god her mouth was incredibly dry and her eyes wide, her attention never leaving Nicole.

She gently strokes Nicole's hair with a soft, gentle touch. “Babe, you've given me perspective and love and everything I never even thought life could provide me. You can have _anything_  from me, in a heartbeat, you've already _got_ my heart, I'll give you my  _world_  every single day you stand next to me.”

"Now" — she disentangles her fingers from Nic’s hair, pulling back to kiss her, passion and affection bleeding into a not entirely gentle caress — “ _How_ do you want us?”

“Together,” she says with no hesitation; “Both of you, individually, same time, all of it, I want all of it — ”

“Individually, huh?” Wynonna smirks, chancing a wry grin over her shoulder at Waverly — “Let’s start that with me then, why don’t we? Waves’ is being a greedy little girl, declarations of Hallmark sex and forevers and cheesy little declarations — _I_ want you now, Nicky, I don’t want to wait.” She grabs Nicole’s neck wasting not but a millisecond, pulling her in for a markedly less gentle kiss, hissing into her mouth.

Wynonna smirks against Nicole's smile — “You want me too?”

Nicole doesn’t even look at Waverly, she knows exactly what she’ll see. “Absolutely.”

Both of her girlfriends turn to Waverly in synch, as though they had telepathically planned their, by the looks of it, oh so wicked intentions. “After all,” Nic drawls, all authority-voice, steel handcuffs and Stetson confidence — “We still have Wave’s kinky little request to cash in on.”

Waverly’s eyes blown so wide — she had almost truly good and forgotten that, the image of these women will do that to you — with an equal measure of lust and love, she leans back in the kitchen table chair, her eyes never leaving the sight of her girlfriend and her sister. She groans as the kiss, the hands, the groans get more heated between them, palming herself slowly under the table.

“Mhm Wy, show her how much we love her. How much we want her here. Show her why I'm going to smack her in the back of the head if she ever ends a sentence with 'if you'll have me' again as if it's actually a question.”

Nicole slides into Wynonna’s lap, hands slipping under the leather jacket, whimpering softly, pressing their hips together in a unrelenting rhythm.

Wy grips the underside of Nicole's thighs, breaking the kiss to suck and bite at her neck, a harsh, rough assault that will leave a mark for days that everyone in the room all knew the significance of, but with at least some presence of mind to make it far enough down that her shirt collar could cover it. She growls at the look of undoing on Nicole’s face with her usual shit-eating grin but her eyes are definitely betraying something more meaningful.

“Mmph fuck, Nicky, yes -- babe, you want me to fuck you hard, quick, no fuss, yeah? You need it, don't you; _our girlfriend's_ a Class A cunt-tease, ain’t she?”

Waverly doesn't even know how to be mad at the jab, how to be mad at  _anything_  with such an incredible view so she just smirks at her elder sister and raises her whiskey glass.

Nicole nips rough at Wynonna’s jaw, ready to give and receive in equal measure.

Showtime.

“Take me to your room, Wy, so you can pound me into Waves' mattress while she indulges in her dirty little fantasies — then you can take me, take her, take everything you want and take it  _hard_.”

She turns to Waverly, nothing innocent or tender in her gaze, her lips or her voice — just sheer, unadulterated taunt — “We have to let our little pervert listen in, don’t we Wynonna?”

Wy licks her lips at the thought, looking over at Waverly, flashing Nic a dangerous smile, sharp enough to cut their firewood, hoisting the taller girl up to wrap around her legs, her own body pulsing with heat and anticipation.

“You read my fucking mind, Nicky. Mhm, our little pervert is not gonna hide behind my door like a scared little pussy for long this time,  _is she_?” The last was directed at Waverly, and Wynonna laughs, something both scathing and tender, because she _knew_ that's how Wave liked it.

She  _always_  talked to Wave like that, even when they were really young, and now that she knew for certain her piercing, sharp form of teasing wasn’t just something her sister found _amusing_ , but in fact made her sister _crazy desperate wet_ , she was never going to stop. “She's gonna come in and get some pussy, this time 'round.”

Waverly gulped, looking both frightened and incredibly aroused; she should be embarassed by this, that she knows, by the fact that they both knew this admission she never planned to tell anyone, not in a million lifetimes, but she _wasn't_. She just stared in what was definitely not shame or horror.

“Mmm, she better,” Nicole agreed, her grin tugging her lips up into joyous mockery (she was just as well aware as Wynonna about Waverly’s humiliation kink, probably _moreso_ since she had more experience dating and fucking an adult Waverly) — “Because she’s looking like a snack and it’d be a shame to let her go spoiled.” With one final toss of a grin at Waverly, she kissed Wynonna’s neck and declared, “Bring the joint. And the whiskey. I’m too sober for the fucking I’m sure you’re gonna deliver.”

Wy took the kiss, deepening it while she leveled Waverly with a white-hot stare, knowing exactly what was going to get her baby sis so wet she wouldn’t be capable of sitting still for a fraction of a second before bolting after them upstairs to press that pretty little ear against her not-so thick walls.

She bent down over Waverly to grab the bottle of whiskey, the remainder of the joint from before and some rolling papers for later, her naked breasts so close to Waverly’s touch, but her sister was still motionless. She let out a deep, sharp laugh, the kind that Wave loved best and watched as her younger sister shudder.

There was a leftover pile of old revenant research on one of the kitchen chairs, so Wynonna picked it up, never one to let a good convenient kink prop go to waste — “Algebra, little baby nerd? On a _Saturday_? Man, you're a _weird puppy_. Nic and I are going upstairs, little brat, so you better stay out of my room and my space, got it?"

She smirked, dug her fingers harder into Nicole's flesh, flashes a naughty grin at her sister before she advanced on her and lowered her mouth to her sister’s ear.

“Safeword is tacos, babygirl, and you do whatever you want and nothing more, 'kay?” She leans back, presses a kiss to her little sister’s forehead and flings the stack of newspaper flush against her sister’s chest.

Nicole nuzzles into Wynonna, picking up what she’s throwing down, snorting with an edge so unfamiliar to either of her girlfriends. “God, Earp, your sister’s a fucking _nerd.”_

Waverly watches them go, awestruck. It'd been years since Wy called her weird puppy (she'd still employ 'little baby nerd' every once in a while whenever Waverly got a little too excited about a Revenant discovery) and her eyes filled with distinct, sharp, thick lust, arousal shooting through her stomach like lightning.

‘ _Weird puppy_ ’ had always been Waverly's favorite affectionatly jerky nickname that Wy had for her, 'cause it was distinctly different than anything that came even close to what the kids in elementary and middle school used to tease and bully her with before her popularity did a 180 in high school. Besides, it was kind of ridiculously arousing to think about literally belonging to Wy, in an ownership sense. Even Nic now, too.

Good god, maybe  _sick_  puppy applied better these days.

Wynonna smirked at Waves’ expression; she'd always read her reactions to those nicknames when they were kids as embarassment and irritation, but maybe... she grinned, she herself getting a little hot at the mere idea that her little sister had similar reactions and thoughts and wants back then too, subconscious, suppressed or otherwise; when she came back to Purgatory to a ridiculously sexy adult Waverly — my god, her sister’s tight, toned little 18 year old body had been well on the way to development perfection before she left but when she got _back_ — jesus, she’s surprised Waverly never heard her getting off in the earlier days of her return.

It's not like she didn’t logically know on various levels surpassing merely her body that her sister wasn't a child anymore and so it was only logical to deduce she was slightly less innocent than the way Wy used to perceive her, but now she was beginning to think her gorgeous little closet perv of a nerdy sister was never a shred of innocent in the first place.

“Hmm, just ignore her Nicky, she's nothing but a cute, innocent harmless little _puppy_.”

The emphasis and eye contact to Waverly was so sharp and puncuated with a shark-teeth grin; her mouth dove back into Nicole's neck, smirking into the wet, sweaty flesh knowing Waverly's burning eyes were still on them. God, this game was more fun than she thought it'd be.

Wy reached downwards to tweak and pinch at Nicole’s nipples, Waverly still staring and very obviously giving herself a little relief under the table.

“We ordered a pizza, and when it comes, text me, 'kay little nerd? Don't you  _dare_  come upstairs, y'hear?”

Nicole pouted, exaggerated and amusing. “Awww an innocent? What a shame, she’s so pretty.” She moans against Wynonna’s ministrations, keeping Wynona’s mouth close to her breast. “The genes must run in the family,” she pants in a breathless whisper, shooting a taunting smirk at Waverly.

“She might be pretty, but girl’s a fucking prude. Lost cause. Let’s get the fuck upstairs, I’m so horny.”

Waverly could barely swallow, her mouth was so dry. She purposely infused a lot of bashful, shy, intimidated inflection in her voice (she could totally be an actress if she wanted to, fuck Willa for laughing at her when she suggested it one time as a kid) — “Mmm -- um, okay -- I won't, Wy, I swear. I'll... I'll stay here. Right here.”

Nicole looked up, her grin about as cat-with-the-canary as Waverly had ever seen, and to put in perspective, she’d seen quite a few from Nicole. “You better fucking stay, you little shit, if you interrupt her getting me off I’ll never forgive you, kid.”

Wynonna growled against Nic's lips, smirking. “You're gonna stay, aren’t you? Like the good little girl you are. Like the sweet, innocent, shy little _puppy_ that you are. That you’ll _always_ be. You got that?”

Wy turned her attention back to Nic, her voice thick with lust and amusement; she shot Waverly one final predatory glance and she took Nic promptly upstairs and threw her on Waverly’s childhood bed — if she was doing this, she’d be damned if she didn’t go all out for her baby sister and the love of their lives — crawling up with a devious glint in her eyes.

Waverly wasted exactly zero seconds before she darted after them, and she slid down outside the doorframe, her cheast heaving with heady anticipation and lust; oh my god, at Nic's words she was so wet and aroused and fucking  _hungry_  she could hardly believe it; her girlfriend, her wonderful, perfect, caring and compassionate girlfriend calling her a little shit sent a powerful string of lust through her core, and her entire body was pulsing with agonizing want.

She always thought the only person she enjoyed insulting her was Wy, but...

“You wet for me babe, or did my lil' nerd goody two shoes sister get you dried all up with her prude dork bullshit?" She dropped lower to her knees between Nic's thighs, and dug in, nipping and sucking at her clit before pulling back and raising an eyebrow.

Nicole has no reason to regain composure — she wants this, Wave wants this, Wy is clearly getting off — she’s going to shout to the fucking heavens to make sure they all enjoy this as much as humanly possible. “Fuck... Wynonna... I’m so wet for you baby, that little shit downstairs didn’t even phase me. She’s kinda cute for a kid, really.”

Wy drew back her mouth, inserting three fingers into Nic's entirely prepared slick wet heat and stretching her with a wolfish smirk as her other hand gripped the redhead's newly short, cropped hair with a fierce, unapologetic tug. She turned to briefly grin at the doorway, now with absolute concrete evidence that Waverly wasn't just amused by her random, playfully harmless insults as she used to think, she was downright aroused by them.

Fuck, the only thing hotter than _that_ thought was the gorgeous, uninhibited, writhing woman beneath her.

“Yeah, she's cute in a puppy dog kinda way, but the little nerd's so uptight you should see the judgey little eyes she gives me sometimes."  Wynonna inserted another finger, stretching further, and she crooked the fingers up and up Nic's slit until they arrived at final destination and worked simultaneous magic, and she could only imagine the look on Waves’ face right now, because they both knew now (hindsight is 20/20 after all, even when it comes to wanting your sister, apparently) that what used to be judgemental looks in years prior was probably something more akin to envy and jealous anger.

Nicole keened out, crying in exuberance and blissful satisfaction as Wy continued her expertly talented skill, and fucking hell, where did she learn to do this? “God Wynonna... that’s so good baby... fuck... eat my pussy baby...”

“I love it when you pull my hair... fuck it makes me so hot. Speaking of... mmmnh... hot... your kid sis isn’t just a little puppy dog, I'm feeling a vibe underneath... she’s kinda a little fox... that ass.... how old is she again?”

Wy pulls out a finger and attaches her mouth back on Nic's clit, sucking and nipping and swirling with a river dam of enthusiasm. She groans back at the mention of her sister, pulling back with slick juices on her chin. “Mmm, she starts high school when fall comes 'round again, so ... fourteen? Something like that. Dunno, don't like birthdays.”

She doesn't elaborate further than that, her fingers still working Nic closer and closer to her finish with each swipe and pinch; she laughs then, sharp and mean, the words physically directed at Nicole but the tone and conviction directed straight at the door — “Dude, my sister's a quintissential prude, and certainly not a fox by any means, but you’re not all that much older than her, just _way_ more experienced — if you want to give it a go trying to fuck the stick outta her ass, be my guest.”

The breath had quite literally been knocked from Waverly's lungs just hearing all this, it was a good thing these doors were so fucking thin; she dipped her hands down, furiously getting herself off because _jesus christ_... between Wy ' _insulting_ ' her former child self, Nicole defending her, and the idea that it was definitely true she was more of Nic's fox nowadays than Wy's weird puppy, but the idea of being  _both,_ being _allowed_ to be both... she can't help but moan, loud, unrestricted, everything she should’ve done then and can only do now, certainly loud enough for them to hear, but it doesn't even register to her nor does she care. (That’s what she wants anyway, for them to hear. That hasn’t been a secret within this kink scene.)

Nicole moans softly, rocking her hips up into the delicious rhythm Wynonna’s hands and mouth are making. "Mmm, I’d fuck the stick right out of her ass and teach her what an orgasm is while I’m at it. Make her scream... wait shhh...” a devilish grin widens on her face, still relevant with the play scene they’re acting out but a little more of herself now, absolutely determined to give Waverly’s voyeuristic little ears the show of a lifetime. She nods at the door, holding a finger to her lips, beaming — bright, loving and completely ecstatic.

With an amped up vigor all for her girl, she pushes Wynonna down into her pussy, hard and rough and merciless, her moans loud and animal with intention. “Fuck Wynonna, I love it when you eat my pussy like you’re starving... mmm fuck, yeah, suck on my clit... I need more... more inside me, baby, fuck me harder, god...”

Wynonna smirks knowingly, whispering hot breath into Nic’s ear. “Lets give her a real show baby.”

Nicole whispers back, her grin infectious, “Oh, so _way_ ahead of you.”

Wynonna’s voice is husky and dark and desperate and she knows it’s not _just_ a show, knows she does feel this way about Nicole. Knows a lot of things she didn’t used to know. “Oh fuck, Nicky, I'd watch us and watch it again and again and again, with you, without you, we can fuck _to it_ ...” She grins deviously at the door, this little experiement was turning out hotter than she thought; she clearly wasn't the only Earp sister who'd wished that Waverly had actually come barging through the door back when this their life and not a retroactive sexual fantasy.

Yet, if she had... who knows how their present would have played out, and whether their gorgeous, utterly amazing girlfriend would even be participating at all? Her voice lowers back to a whisper, her own cat-and-canary grin on full display.

“Oh, a show she will most definitely get...”

She pressed her face into Nicole's hot, wet, delicious sex and was relentless in the attacks her tongue and teeth would make, alternitavely long and slow and quick and sharp and sucking so fiercly on her clit it made her shudder with pleasure herself.

“Yeah Nicky, babe, fuck yes my gorgeous, gorgoues naughty little bitch, c'mon... grind my mouth like the bad little girl you are, grind down on me like you'd teach my sister to do to you... fuck, fuck, Nicky, c'mon baby, come for me...”

Nicole gasps and pants, starting to tremble, getting so close to her peak. “Ohhhh oh god Wynonna... baby god yes, more.. I need more in me... stretch me out baby... fuck me more, faster, please, I wanna come on your tongue...”

Oh for fuck's... Waverly was moaning consistently now, she couldn’t have stopped if she tried, louder and louder, getting to the point that she was going to get _herself_ off simply from the sounds of their words and moans and insults, and fuck, she didn't _want_  to get herself off, and she _was_ going to re-write this, come hell or high water (and god knows both of those were extremely plausible in Purgatory), 'cause now, as an adult woman who knew what she wanted and was no longer scared to get it, she _wanted_ , wanted so badly, in a way she used to think wasn’t real, needed to do the only thing she could to take the time-space continuum and break it right in half, righting every single wrong her scared, pussy little _puppy_ self couldn't do when she should've.

Wy smirked, very clearly hearing Wave say her and Nicole's name over and over and plunged her fingers deeper into Nic until one by one she stretched her for all her fingers, fisting her before she began moving the fingers in a rocking motion, faster and faster with each increasing moan and groan and gasp from both Nicole and Waverly until she was finger fucking at a rythmn so hard it'd make Nic walk funny for days, before her mouth went to join her fingers for the kill, licking and suckling in fast motions to match her fingers until Nicky was shaking above her. “C'mon, babe, fall ... fall apart on my tongue, coat it fucking completely...”

Nicole cries out sharply, arching up from the bed, drawn up by an invisible twine, a puppet controlled by Wynonna’s ministrations. “oh... OH!” Unable to control anything, almost forgetting the play entirely, she cries out again, gushing, squirting for the first time in her life, drenching Wynonna’s face, filling her mouth and her fingers, her juices pooling between them in the sheets.

Wynonna looks at Nicole so completely and utterly out of control and can't help but let her smirk subside into something more tender as she looks down at her. Look, she's not a sap, she doesn't have Hallmark sex, but man can she so very clearly see why Waverly fell in love with her so quickly. "Shitting Christ, Nicky..." She takes the abundant amount of come on her tongue and revels in it, moaning at the amazing taste.

Waverly doesn't even know if her vocal chords will actually still work, but god knows they won't work after her sister and/or girlfriend fuck the hell (or the non-existant prudish reservations, as this kinky roleplay stands at the moment) out of her, so either way, who cares. She takes a slow, deep breath, trying to compose herself, one part of her not caring about keeping script anymore because both of those lovable fuckers know exactly what they're doing to her, but the other part really wants to see this role-play through.

She opens the door to the sight of Wy licking a shit ton of Nic's come off her fingers while a good amount of — oh for fuck shit’s sake, did those shit-tickets actually fuck on _Waverly’s_ bed?; of course they did, that's absolutely classic Wynonna — _her bed_ is now soaked in her girlfriend's delicious, sticky juices. She almost forgets herself and this hot as fuck game, stepping forward to surge against Wy's lips and steal the come that used to rightfully belong to her, but she stops mid-step; she _needs_ this, she's not gonna break this. Not quite yet.

“Oh my god--” she schools her face into embarassment, her voice into astonished mortification, although the former is not as hard as she thought, 'cause embarassment and red hot lust both produce the same color in your cheeks. She does her absolute best to make her tone of voice sound shit scared and not crazy horny, and she manages it pretty well (she gives another internal fuck you to Willa’s barking awful laughter at her want to try theatre) -- “My phone died, pi -- I'm so, so sorry, pizza's here. I'll -- I’m sorry, I’m going — "

She moves to leave, but has the biggest devious smirk on her face with her back turns, knowing someone will stop her with a horribly mean comment, and for some twisted up reason, she hopes it's Nicole.

Nicole pants softly, and her voice is much softer than she’s heard during this game — “Hey Waverly?”

She pushes her damp, short hair from drooping in her face. "I need you..."

Waverly’s eyebrows raise — she doesn’t even notice the presence of her sister, she's so confused. Is the game over?

Nicole gasps again as a little aftershock rolls through her and it causes a spine-tingling shiver to go through Waverly too.

She finally finishes her thought. “...to grab me a towel.”

Waverly almost — _almost_ — barks out laughing, but she manages to contain it, looking from Nic to Wy with a strange expression on her face. She throws a towel to Nicole, uncertain where this was going and letting them take the lead on it. She fucked Nic _and_ Wy earlier before their shitty movie on this lazy Sunday of sin-induced bliss, then _got_ fucked by Wy, and as much as she loves her sister, all she wants right now is for her girlfriend to pin her to the headboard of her childhood bed and fuck her silly with degrading words and loving eyes -- ugh, she groans, wet just from the thought of that alone. It gives an unsteady quake of her voice, her words — and for the moment, her lust and her heart — directed entirely at Nicole. “I'm so, -- sorry. I didn't -- want to interrupt, please don't -- I'm sorry.”

Nicole’s eyes are warm now, honey and reassurance. “You didn’t interrupt kiddo,” she says, making sure Waverly knows they’re still playing. Coaxing her, leading her, _helping_ her.

Fuck all she loves this woman so much.

“I just squirted all over your sisters face,” she adds, as if an afterthought, and it’s so monotone and to the point it makes Wy snort, but neither of them are looking at her, or probably can even hear her right now.

Nicole watches Waverly’s face, narrowing in on subtle twitches, dilating pupils, quirks of lips —

Wynonna gives Waverly a horribly cruel shit eating grin, still swirling Nic's juices onto her fingers, taunting Waverly’s blood to the most delicious boil like only Wynonna ever knew how.

“I told you to stay out of my room, little baby nerd. C'mon, don't interrupt the grown-ups, kid, go back downstairs and jerk off to your history books.”

Nic’s taunting smirk is back, full force, such a quick turn it gives Waverly whiplash. “I mean... if she’s gonna jerk off we might as well get a show out of it.”

“C’mon, baby, show us that tight little virgin nerd cunt.”

Her breath caught in her throat — at this point, she’s surprised she has breath left, ignores her sister and stares just at Nicole, taken to another planet of ectasy not for the first time seeing her girflriend pleasured and content and gorgeously sedated, albeit usually by her own hand. Waverly moves a fraction closer, her voice inquisitive, breathless, and not entirely from the act. "-- I... what did she do to you to make you, react... like that?"

“What do you think I did, _puppy_? I fucked her tight little pussy like it was a five-course _feast_. I _tasted_ her, _ate_ her, brought her to the brink of the end of the world and pulled her right back. Nothing you’d know or have learned about in those silly little _books_ , nerd-shit.”

Waverly started spluttering, almost entirely authentic, because god were these insults getting to her in the best possible ways. She couldn’t help the reflexive instinct to draw her thighs together; really, she didn’t even notice.

She levels a look at Nicole that could be considered several contrasting emotions all at once. “I... um, what would you do ... to _me_?”

Nicole scoffed, but her eyes were so different — Nic could play the part, say the taunts, intone the cruelty, but she couldn’t change how she _looked_ at Waverly. That was ingrained — ingrained in her very DNA. “I didn’t say I was gonna _do_ anything with you, you’re a _child_ , Waverly. I just wanna see you bury your little fingers in your own tight little pussy.”

“Your sister, though?” She smirked, Waverly’s body growing hotter by the second. “She fisted me and ate me for dinner. I don’t expect you to understand that from reading an anatomy book.”

Waverly knows this is all a twisted kinky fantasy, and she's _enjoying_ it, she really truly is, but she's not entirely sure her next words come merely from a dramatic acting standpoint. There's more than a echo of real truth to the offense -- “I am not a child, you...” she trailed off, unable to bring herself even in the sense of fiction to finish that off with 'bitch'; even in a reality that didn’t exist, that was all for fabrication, saying anything like that to _her_ Nicole, felt so wrong when the words would be so very untrue, no matter what the context. There could never be a reality or a fantasy or a universe where she could say that to Nicole.

“I just -- I learn by example, y'know, so... maybe you could...” she grins now, sharp and sly and with too much edge to really have a place in this scene — a crack in her performance.. “-- y'know, show me she was doing to you, on me... 'cause of education purposes and stuff..."

Wynonna bursts out laughing, both because she knows her sister is actually getting off on the nerd talk more than she is trying to set a scene, and also in a faux-mocking assholery because she knows it makes Waverly wet as hell. "Well, well, little puppy, you up for that? You really want Nicky to fuck you? What if she doesn't want fuck a kid, you can't blame her for that, can you?"

Waverly grins deeper now, and walks straight up to Nicole, kissing her square on the lips, winking at her with a broad smile in a further break of her game. (For god sakes, it’s a miracle she’s held _this_ long without even the tiniest semblance of a character break.)

She waits for the Willa voice to come in, to mock her, to tell her she couldn’t do this, that it didn’t matter if she wanted it, that she’d be terrible at it regardless and it wouldn’t matter, waits for the jeering laughter, waits for the feelings of failure — and they don’t come. Not the image, not the laughter, not the feelings. None of it.

Because it doesn’t matter anymore. Because Willa’s teasing wasn’t teasing — it was malicious.

This, though — this is _everything_. This is her second chance. This is her re-write, her new world, her just desserts.

This is the ultimate Willa fuck you.

And she sure as hell is gonna bask in it.

Waverly steals the cat-and-canary grin straight off both their faces and takes it as her own.

Her voice is solid, firm — strong and take-no-prisoners in a way that doesn’t mesh with their game but Waverly doesn’t fucking care. She’s out to prove, scrambling for what she deserves, out for _blood_.

She’s out for the blood, the shock and the disbelief of everyone who ever thought she was worth less than dirt.

“I’ll have to prove to her why I’m worth it then.”

Wynonna smirks, enjoying her sister's enjoyment of this. “Oooh, watch out, Nicky, think we got a badass pup in the making, eh?”

Nicole moans softly, pulling her girlfriend’s tight, glistening, deceptively strong body roughly against her own, acknowledging that she’s now kneeling square in a puddle of come and fuck if that matters as she recaptures her lips back into a bruising caress of want and tease and love.

Her eyes go dark once more, coal and ash, remembering herself and Waverly and the game — “You want me to fuck you, kid?

Waverly nods vigorously. “So,  _so_  badly. Wy doesn't know what she's talking 'bout, though that's true about pretty much everything, so fuck her and her stupid impressions. And... ” she breaks off again, yanking Nicole's hair so her amazing girlfriend yelps into her mouth, and she smiles in pure primal victory against her lips, pulling back briefly to stare into her gorgeous eyes, gleaming with intrigue. “Then, yeah, fuck me. Show me, please Nicole,  _teach_ me. I'll do anything.”

Nic turns to Wynonna, her amusement sharp but her eyes still unable to hold anything but truth. “I’m gonna fuck your kid sister, you wanna help?”

Wy grins, sharper than a bayonet. “I'm gonna watch you take her first, watch my gorgeous, prude little puppy fall apart at your hands, but I'll come in when you get her all hot and bothered and screaming for us...”

Nicole’s voice is so husky Waverly can barely stand still a moment longer — this game is going to be over in 5 seconds flat if no one makes a move. “Gonna eat her come like you ate the icing off my birthday cake?”

The elder Earp leans back, groaning, wet and hungry, staring at them both with glistening, dark eyes — “Yes -- fuck, I'm gonna devour my babygirl after you get her all worked up and crazy and praying for me to eat her alive -- ”

“Well, then, Waverly — ” Nicole advances on the younger Earp and her breath has stalled in her throat — “Lay back, get all ready for me and lets fuck that tight little pussy right up, yeah?”

Nicole leans in, licks and sucks and bites along Waverly’s collarbone — “Would you like that, little fox-pup? Do you wanna learn the tricks of this trade?”

Waverly arches, keening rough and low, animalistic, a sound she doesn’t hear from herself often. But she’s also never heard fox-pup before and shit-sticks, she doesn't think there _are_ rules anymore. “Yes, god, fuck, Nic... fuck me, god, yes...”

As Nic shifts Waverly into position, pushing her back against the pillows, Wynonna makes a stupid joke neither of them entirely hear about reporting Waverly for age-inappropriate language.

“Tell me what you want me to do. But tell me using your...” Nicole traces her fingers up and down slick thighs, ready and wet and mesmerizing — “... big girl words.”

“Touch me; god Nic, fucking touch me; everywhere, your hands are burning, touch me, god, please, can you please?”

“Please? Can you please?” Wynonna repeats, laughing from her front-row seat. “Shit, Red, guess you're gonna have to fuck the politeness outta her too.”

Waverly scoffs, but it's playful. Her sister was too fucking funny sometimes; she is goading her into saying exactly what'll make Wy insult her more, and damn if that's not hot as fuck and weirdly considerate to her needs at the same time.

Nic slaps her thigh with a hard, resonant, stinging blow. “Are you going to be a baby about this, lil’ Earp? Or are you going to tell me what you want like an adult? Are you a puppy or a fox?”

Waverly, at this point, has to fight back her grin, because she's shuddering, soaked by the contrast Nic's razor sharp words and her sweet, sweet touch. Fuck it, she thinks. She’s done. Done playing the same game she played for years. She’s still playing, but she's changing the rules now.

She looks at Wy, smirking back at her, and can't hold back her grin. “Play with me, Nic. Suck on my tits till your mouth gets sore; eat me out till I come buckets on your fucking tongue and swallow it while I suck you back, eat you back, while I drive your body so far to the brink that you won’t be able to see straight.”

Her shit-eating grin hasn’t been this wide since the last time she fucked Nic. But hey, all things considered, that was only like 6 hours ago.

“Think you can handle that, _Haught_?”

Nicole looks into Waverly’s eyes and just somehow _gets_ it. She gets that the game isn’t over, just changed. She gets that what Waverly needs more than anything is not to prove the value of the woman she is now — she’s more than moved past that — but to prove that she _could’ve_.

To flip the script, to write a new one. To erase the old one. To re-write the hesitancy with Wynonna, the fake bullshit with the cheerleaders, whatever the fuck Champ was...

To make it up to who she was by replacing it with who she is.

There’s a lot of things Nicole can relate to Waverly about, but this is a big one.

And damn if she won’t give it to her good.

Waverly’s getting impatient, she's not used to this, because Nic doesn't often make her wait. She herself is always the tease of their relationship, and goddamn if this was good ole' fashioned karma right here.

Nicole finally smiles, sweet and salty and honest and _Nicole_.

And then she dives right in.

Nicole’s assault on her isn’t quite an assault at all — it’s sweet and gentle, and fuck, she needs _more_. She vocalizes this, but all Nic does is smirk and keep the pace slow, _agonizingly_ slow. “Faster, god fuck, Nic, _come on_.”

“Patience, little Earp,” Nicole tsks, all humor and levity and good-natured bite.

That’s it.

She found the place where the rope breaks.

“Fuck patience, I’ve been patient for 21 years.”

She flips Nicole just as easily as she flipped the script, and Nic beams up at her. “Was wondering how long that was gonna take, baby.”

She goes hard, deep, her tongue as ravishing for Nicole Haught as her soul has always been, hitting every spot, every crevice, every little bundle of nerves that she knows drives her girlfriend insane; she's done with pretence, done with games, done with waiting. Her girlfriend wants pleasure, and that little Waverly Earp somewhere in the recesses of her mind wants it just as much, and judging by the burning in Wynonna's eyes, her sister wants it too.

If everyone wants a show, _this time_ she's going to deliver... with as much vigor as Nicole's sex can stand;  _this time_ , she's going to make it known to everybody; make  _herself_  known to everybody.

“Jesus fuck, Wave — ” Nicole breaks off, spasms rocking her body this way and that. Waverly has always been insanely incredible with her tongue, just pure animal instinct, and holy fuck, she has to grip her girlfriend’s hair just to keep herself from falling into an abyss.

(Although this abyss is one she'd gladly fall into. Free fall forever if it kept feeling like this.)

Waverly is nowhere near done, attending with both care and reckless abandon to Nic’s gleaming wet folds — long, languid strokes that quickly become faster, sloppier, more urgent as the heat of this game, the heat of Nic, the heat of Wy's burning eyes and the heat of her endless love for both of them becomes too much to take. She is starving; certainly not for food, maybe not even for pussy -- not  _entirely_ , anyway -- but for Nicole, for Wy, for this life her sister and her lover created for her out of seemingly thin air and impossibility.

“God, Wave, fuck, that’s it ... babygirl, yes...”

Waverly can feel the snarky comment about to come out of Nic’s mouth before her girlfriend even takes the first breath to speak.

“Fuck Wynonna, your baby sister has a _mouth_ on ‘er.”

Waverly can’t hold back the chuckle that breathes hot, sensuous air straight into Nic’s cunt, and goddamn, the way her girlfriend shivers at it is intoxicating.

She pulls back only slightly to grin at Nicole, her girlfriend's copious juices coating her full, pink lips in an mesmerizing picture of dirt and filth.

Knowing they really weren’t playing the game anymore, not in any real sense, but not willing to let a snarky comment pass without one of her own, Waverly grins; “Well, I know four languages -- fluently -- and am conversational in quite a few, always learning more, y'know?” She licks salt and sweetness and Nicole from that delicious sex and her grin widens without hesitation. “Sometimes it's a little hard to _perfect_ the way you need to roll those r's in so many other languages 'cause it's very foreign to native English speakers...”

She keeps going, her voice low, sultry and suggestive, and by the arch of Nicole’s thrust into her, she's  _definitely_  appreciating it — “Your tongue muscles have to become very...” she gives one last saucy grin at Nicole before plunging her fingers in, relentless and abrupt, adding one finger after another and teasing and tweaking on Nic’s clit with her well honed adult skill that has now pushed itself to the forefront “-- adept --” she whispers this last word, husky and breathless with her mouth pressed right to Nicole’s fine, trimmed hair, hot and heady, before bringing her to completition with a final twist and flick on her clit with that oh-so-adept tongue of hers, sending Nic spiraling back, Waverly’s arms — Waverly’s presence, Waverly’s _existence_ — holding her steady as she rips through her orgasm.

Wynonna watches on, the joy bubbling in her heart at the scene so very unfamiliar to her. She isn't sure she's _ever_ smiled this much, but the rules of Wynonna Earp don’t always apply here — not watching her sister pleasure their girlfriend, not watching these two incredible women find everything they needed in each other and still ask for her fuck-up self anyway. Fucking shit, it's _way_ too much sometimes, so she does what she does best. She jokes.

"You little rugrats finally ready for me to rock this show off its hinges?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written anything even moderately _close_ to this dirty. Damn. _Haught_ damn. This fandom has ruined me, in the best way possible.
> 
> (Well, some of that credit -- who are we kidding, tons of that credit -- also goes to ftc.)
> 
> ftc, my lovely, lovely friend, you're amazing and awesome and well, you know all this already. <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this. I worked pretty hard on editing, adding & compiling all this stuff all day today. I hope it paid off. 
> 
> Next chapter/last chapter: The threesome payoff we've all been waiting for. ;)
> 
> Brb, showering. ;) <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, reactions, suggestions? Questions, praise, critiques? Mint Milanos? (mhm, somebody please have some of the latter.)
> 
> :) <3


End file.
